dont_starve_gamefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Maxwell
Maxwell (William Carter) là nhân vật mở khóa được thứ tám. Là nhân vật quyền lực phản diện trong game, giải phóng trong phần cuối của Chế độ Phiêu Lưu, ông trở lại với dạng người thường nhanh nhẹn của mình, và được đưa đến một thế giới của Don't Starve. Thay vì được chào hỏi, ông chỉ sẽ tự thức dậy và nói "Freedom, at last!" ("Cuối cùng ta đã tự do!"). Do bởi tình trạng trước đây, ông cho những hiểu biết tuyệt vời về những đối tượng trong thế giới bằng những lời nhận xét của mình. Maxwell khởi đầu game với Gươm Đen, Giáp Bóng Tối, Ngọc Tím và 4 Nhiên Liệu Ác Mộng, và cuốn nhật kí của ông về "Chúng", cuốn Sách Vong Linh, mà cho phép ông triệu hồi những cái bóng của mình. Tinh Thần ông tăng 20/phút bởi phong cách đoan trang của mình. Bù lại, Maxwell chỉ có 75 Máu tối đa. Mở khóa Người chơi chỉ có thể mở khóa Maxwell bằng cách hoàn thành Chế độ Phiêu Lưu. Sau khi vượt qua năm Chương liên tiếp (trốn thoát khỏi năm mệnh lệnh ngẫu nhiên theo chủ đề của Chế độ Phiêu Lưu), người chơi sẽ tìm thấy chính họ trong Chương Epilogue. Khi đó, nếu người chơi chọn thương sót Maxwell, họ có thể cố gắng giải phóng ông khỏi sự giam cầm trong Ngai Ác Mộng bằng cách đặt một cây Cột Bói vào Khóa Ác Mộng của chiếc ngai. Một khi điều này xảy ra, Maxwell sẽ trở thành một nhân vật chơi được. Năng Lực Đặc Biệt Maxwell cũng khởi đầu với cuốn sách của riêng mình được gọi là Sách Vong Linh, cho phép ông ta phân mảnh linh hồn mình. Cuốn Sách Vong Linh hoạt động tương tự như những quyển Sách của Wickerbottom, nhưng có độ bền vô hạn. Mỗi khi đọc nó, một Con Rối Bóng Tối mang hình dáng của Maxwell sẽ xuất hiện, với cái giá là 15 máu, 2 Nhiên Liệu Ác Mộng, và 55 Tinh Thần tối đa. Do điều này người chơi chỉ có thể có đến 3 con rối, và tại lúc đó Maxwell sẽ có 35 Tinh Thần tối đa và sẽ không thể nào sinh ra thêm nữa. Những con rối sẽ sống đến 2.5 ngày trước khi tan biến. Chúng sẽ hỗ trợ Maxwell trong chiến đấu, và giúp đỡ ông trong khai khoáng và đốn cây. Khi một con rối chết đi, Tinh Thần tối đa của Maxwell sẽ hồi lại 55. Những vật dụng khởi đầu của Maxwell là một trong những món tốt và hiếm nhất trong game cho ông một khởi đầu khá dễ dàng. Chiếc Giáp và cây Gươm cung cấp khả năng sinh tồn tuyệt vời và kiểm soat được Tinh Thần của mình. Bất lợi Máu Maxwell tối đa chỉ có 75, khiến việc chiến đấu rất nguy hiểm khi người chơi không được trang bị các loại giáp tốt. Hồi Tinh Thần liên tục của ông cũng khiến cho việc bị điên loạn để kiếm những lợi ích từ trạng thái đó khó khăn hơn. Mẹo * Việc triệu hồi nhiều con rối để giảm tinh thần tối đa là một cách tốt để giữ Maxwell điên loạn trong khoảng thời gian dài, điều mà bình thường không dễ làm được bởi việc hồi lại Tinh Thần của ông. * Bởi từ khi Maxwell có sự phục hồi Tinh Thần tự nhiên, khuyến khích người chơi làm những việc tiêu tốn độ tỉnh táo mà những nhân vật chơi khác sẽ bị ảnh hưởng từ, chẳng hạn như, hái Hoa Quỷ, dùng những vật dụng Thể loại:Ma Thuật. ** Những vật dụng hồi phục Tinh Thần như là Mũ bêrê Ê-cốt là không cần thiết. Điều này cho phép Maxwell mặc những giáp như Nón Bầu Dục trong khi vẫn có thể nhanh chóng lấy lại tỉnh táo. Điều này cũng khiến ông lý tưởng để khám phá vào buổi đêm hay trong các Hang Động và Tàn Tích khi việc mất mát tinh thần từ bóng tối không còn. * Do bởi Maxwell có máu tối đa bằng nửa của Wilson, khuyến khích là nên dùng Giáp Bóng Tối khởi đầu của ông khi chiến đấu với những sinh vật nguy hiểm như Chó Săn hay boss lúc đầu, bởi việc giảm 95% tổn thương tấn công đến ông khi mặc. ** Cùng với thanh Gươm Đen của ông, Maxwell là một nhân vật chiến đấu lý tưởng tuyệt vời trước khi độ bền của áo giáp và thanh gươm hao mòn hẳn. * Maxwell cũng có lợi thế là có thể xây dựng một Tay Máy Bóng Tối sớm hơn các nhân vật khác, khi ông khởi đầu với một Ngọc Tím và 4 Nhiên Liệu Ác Mộng, rút ngắn thời gian để thu thập những món này. Điều này cũng cho phép người chởi nhanh chóng tái chế Giáp Bóng Đêm và Gươm Đen đầu game. * Những Con Rối bình thường sẽ ngừng hỗ trợ khai khoáng hay đốn cây khi Maxwell ngừng các hành vi đó, nhưng nếu chúng gần mục tiêu và người chơi nhanh chóng hủy hành động bằng cách di chuyển những Con Rối vẫn sẽ thực hiện nó, chủ yếu dùng để kiếm tài nguyên mà không làm hỏng công cụ. * Một các hiệu quả để giữ Maxwell điên loạn là trang bị Giáp Bóng Đêm và Gươm Đen khởi đầu của ông cùng một lúc, sẽ cộng dồn với nhau và thất thoát tinh thần với -10/p. Triệu hồi những Con Rối Bóng Tối để giảm tinh thần cũng là một cách tốt, nhưng sẽ phải tốn Nhiên Liệu Ác Mộng. * Về sau game, người chơi có thể kiếm số lượng lớn Nhiên Liệu Ác Mộng bằng cách xuống Tàn Tích trong suốt Chu kỳ Ác Mộng. Những Sinh Vật Ảo Ảnh có thể rơi dồn nhiều nhiên liệu để người chơi thu nhặt mỗi khi chu kỳ đến trạng thái ổn định của nó. ** Ngược lại, thả vài con Ong gần vài Hoa Quỷ sẽ sinh thêm chúng sau này, mà có thể dùng để chế Nhiên Liệu Ác Mộng. * Trong khi những Con Rối Bóng Tối khá tốt để chống lại kẻ thù yếu, chiến đấu với những Mobs mạnh hơn sẽ khiến chúng chết trừ khi được Maxwell hỗ trợ. Những vũ Khí hỗ trợ tốt là Gậy Băng và Gậy Lửa. Gậy Băng có thể dùng để làm choáng đối phương trước khi chúng chuẩn bị đánh những Con Rối, ngăn chúng bị tổn thương. Gậy Lửa có thể choáng các mob lâu hơn trong khi cũng gây sát thương cho chúng nhưng kèm với cái giá có khả năng đốt cháy lợi phẩm sau khi đối phương chết. * Do bởi Máu tối đa thấp và tổn thất từ việc dùng Sách Vong Linh, nên tốt hơn nên dùng Bùa Phục Sinh để hồi sinh thay vì dùng Bù Nhìn Thịt khi mà nó khiến ông chỉ còn 45 Máu tối đa. Bên lề * Tiếng nói của Maxwell được lồng bởi một đàn đạp hơi. * Tên của Maxwell được dựa theo thí nghiệm tưởng tượng Con quỷ Maxwell, đặt theo tên nhà khoa học James Clerk Maxwell. * Maxwell là nhân vật chơi duy nhất có tên không bắt đầu bằng "W". ** Tuy nhiên, tên thật của ông là William. ** Nhân vật chơi của Maxwell có tên là "Waxwell" trong các tệp game. Điều này rất có thể ông được đặt tên Waxwell trong các tập tin game để tránh mẫu thuẫn tập tin giữ KNC Maxwell với Maxwell chơi được. ** Phiên bản Maxwell chơi được cũng có biệt danh "Waxwell" bởi người hâm mộ trước khi được phát hành. * Maxwell hiện là một trong ba nhân vật mà không thể mở khóa bằng Điểm Kinh Nghiệm kiếm được, những người khác là Wes và Webber. * Maxwell phá vỡ bức tường thứ tư bởi những cuộc nói chuyện về chính Don't Starve; ví dụ, ông bình luận về "logic game" khi xem xét một Cuốc Sang Trọng * Maxwell có lẽ dựa theo Woland từ tiểu thuyết của Michael Bulgakov, The Master And Margarita. Đáng chú ý rằng phiên bản Bulgakov với tên bắt đầu bằng W. * Có thể rằng Maxwell thực sự đã tạo ra nhiều quái vật trong Don't Starve. Điều này có thể kiểm chứng bởi sự thật rằng ông thỉnh thoảng nói, "They don't recognize me!" ("Chúng không nhận ra tôi!") khi nhận xét Chó Săn và "They were a failed experiment" ("Chúng là một thí nghiệm thất bại") khi nhận xét Chân Cao. * Vào lúc cuối đoạn giới thiệu cho bản cập nhật End of the Beginning, Maxwell có một cái cằm tròn, nhưng, trong phiên bản game, ông có một cái cằm phẳng. * Sau bản cập nhật All's Well That Maxwell, Sách Vong Linh được thêm vào như là khả năng của ông và âm thanh của ông khi hoạt động rất khác. * Xét theo những trích lời xem xét của Wendy về Maxwell ("I feel a strange kinship with him" ("Tôi cảm thấy có một sự gắn bó kì lạ với ông ấy") và lá thư từ Jack Carter trong Câu đố William Carter thứ ba, có thể giả thuyết rằng ông là chú của Wendy. Mặc dù tất cả chỉ là suy đoán và không có gì chính thức nói về vấn đề này. *Ông là một trong hai nhân vật duy nhất không có hộp sọ, người khác là Wigfrid. *Khi bị Sét đánh trong bản mở rộng Reign of Giants, Maxwell được thấy là có xương trong tay áo của mình. *Có thể thấy là Maxwell thấp hơn phiên bản KNC của ông, có lẽ vì lý do lối chơi. *Khi Maxwell trở lại Ngai Ác Mộng, ông sẽ phục hồi trở lại diện mạo KNC ma quái của mình. Thư viện Ảnh Waxwell silho.png|Bóng của Maxwell. Waxwell_portrait.png|Chân dung Maxwell. Waxwell ingame.png|Maxwell trong game. Maxwell lightning strike.png|Maxwell bị Sét đánh trong bản mở rộng Reign of Giants. Maxwell frozen.png|Maxwell bị đóng băng trong bản mở rộng Reign of Giants. MaxwellAsleep.png|Maxwell put to sleep with a cooked mandrake Ghost Maxwell.png|Hồn ma Maxwell trong Don't Starve Together. CardMaxwell.png|Thẻ Giao Dịch Steam của Maxwell CardMaxwell (Foil).png|Thẻ Giao Dịch Steam lá bạc của Maxwell Maxwell AllWellThatMaxwell.png|Maxwell xuất hiện trong đoạn giới thiệu cho bản cập nhật All's Well That Maxwell. All's well that Maxwell.jpg|Maxwell và cuốn Sách Vong Linh trong áp phích cho bản cập nhật All's Well That Maxwell. Slap Fight.gif|Hoạt họa của Wilson và Maxwell đang chơi tát-chiến tìm thấy sau khi giải một câu đố của Klei để giới thiệu về sự phát triển cho Don't Starve Together. Maxwell Valentine Card.png|Thiệp Valentine Maxwell en:Maxwell/Character Thể_loại:Tri Thức